Ash and Caitlin
by WitChan
Summary: AshxCaitlin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Caitlin?" Ash said, seeing Caitlin training her Pokemon near Sinnoh. "I wonder what she's doing here. Better find out." As he went towards Caitlin and her Pokemon, Ash said, "Yo, Caitlin."

After turning around to see who was talking to her, Caitlin gasped, covering her mouth a little. Then, she smiled and said, "Ash, darling. What bring you and your Pikachu here?"

"We're gonna revisit all the places around Sinnoh. We, along with a couple of friends, had a journey in Sinnoh a few years ago," Ash said.

"I see," Caitlin said, moving closer to Ash.

"And what brings you here, Caitlin?"

"I've decided to come back to Sinnoh for a while. I forgot to tell you and your friends that I was born in Sinnoh," Caitlin replied.

"Huh," Ash said.

"Wanna know who I hate the most?" Caitlin said.

"Who, Caitlin?" Ash asked.

An ugly ass bitch with a stupid bow on her head and she wears an ugly gothic dress. God, I hate that bitch so much," Caitlin replied.

"Why do you hate her, Caitlin?" Ash asked. Ash knew who the person was.

"Fucking bitch and I had a fight when we were little, after we refused to share a sandwich together. Then a few weeks later, she fucking spilled paint all over my hair and I was like "Okay, bitch. You asked for it". Our second fight lasted longer than our first one. Ugly bitch," Caitlin replied.

"Damn, Caitlin."

"A few years after the fight, she showed me her bitch ass Arcanine, just to intimidate me. But guess what, Ash. It didn't scare me since I had a Pokemon of my own. And the day before I moved to Unova, which was a few years ago, she ripped my fucking clothes off in front of people, but I ripped hers too and we started brawling naked for ten minutes. After the fight, the same people who watched the fight asked me if she and I were secret lovers and I replied "Fuck no!"

"Again, damn," Ash said.

"Yeah, our rivalry's intense as fuck. But anyway, you feel like having a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure, Caitlin," Ash replied.

After the trainers moved away from each other, Caitlin told her Gothitelle to move closer to her as Pikachu moved up a little to face the Psychic-type.

"Psychic, Gothitelle!" Caitlin ordered, pointing at Piakchu.

"Use Volt Tackle on Gothitelle, Pikachu!"

Thanks to the Quick Claw Gothitelle was holding, she attacked Pikachu first with Psychic, almost emptying his energy. Then, he retaliated with Volt Tackle, sending Gothitelle towards the bushes before blacking out. Pikachu suddenly blacked out too as he collapsed, thanks to the recoil damage he suffered.

"Shit, a draw," Ash cursed. "Oh well. It happens."

"True," Caitlin said. Then, she threw Ash a Max Revive to wake his Pikachu up.

"Thanks for the Max Revive, Caitlin," Ash said, using the Max Revive on Pikachu.

"No problem," Caitlin said, waking her Gothitelle up with another Max Revive.

"So, you're up for another rematch?" Ash asked as Caitlin put her Gothitelle back inside her pokeball.

"I suggest we take a break before the rematch," Caitlin replied, giving Ash a different look.

"I won't mind taking one," Ash said, sitting on the ground as Caitlin went closer to him, still giving him the same look.

"How about we take our clothes off while we relax. It's hot, you know," Caitlin suggested.

"Sounds good, I guess," Ash said.

As Ash took his clothes and shoes off, Caitlin licked her lips, nearly touching one of her breasts while staring at Ash. She, along with many girls, find Ash extremely attractive. This was the perfect time to admit that she loves him and to have fun with him.

"My turn," Caitlin said, taking her dress, shoes, socks, and hat off to expose her bra and panties.

"Damn, babe. You look sexier without your dress on," Ash spoke inside his mind, smiling at Caitlin.

Joining Ash, Caitlin asked, "Why are you smiling, Ash?"

"Well, I..."

"C'mon, Ash. Don't be afraid to spit it out," Caitlin said.

"Okay. Caitlin... you're beautiful, especially without your dress on," Ash said.

Getting on top of Ash, Caitlin asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Ash replied, caressing through Caitlin's hair.

"Ash, you should know this, but you're cute, the cutest boy I've laid my eyes on and I love you," Caitlin said.

"Caitlin..." Ash said. It looked like he's going to cry, but it's worth it.

After a few seconds, Caitlin touched Ash's lips with hers, sliding her tongue between the lips to meet his. As so, the trainers french-kissed each other's tongues, moaning as they closed their eyes together. Creeping his hands to Caitlin's panties, he dug inside it to grab her ass.

"Hey, bitch!" someone yelled as she rushed to Ash and Caitlin, distracting them. It was Marley, Caitlin's nemesis.

"Go away, slut. Me and Ash are busy making out," Caitlin said.

"Why would a sexy guy like Ash waste his time making out with ugly chicks like yourself? He deserves better, like having sex with me, a pretty chick," Marley said.

"Ha! You're delusional if you think he'll have sex with you! He's mine forever!" Caitlin said.

"No offense, Marley, but I don't like you. I'm not saying that you're ugly, though," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash. You know you like me," Marley said.

"He said he doesn't like you, bitch, so fuck off!" Caitlin said.

Taking her dress, shoes, and socks off, Marley said, "No, bitch! You fuck off!"

Getting off Ash, Caitlin charged at Marley, but Marley kicked her stomach before throwing her on the ground. Ash got up, but Marley put him back down after moving closer to him.

"I'll show you what a real girl can do, Ash," Marley said.

With that said, Marley touched his lips as she met his tongue with hers. Then, she french-kissed him as Ash struggled to push her off him.

"Stop raping my man, bitch!" Caitlin yelled.

After pushing her rival off Ash, Caitlin began kicking Marley's stomach. Grabbing Caitlin's leg, she slammed her on the ground, damaging her body. After getting up, Caitlin retaliated with fast punches, but Marley punched her as well while the two are cursing at each other.

Finally getting the upper hand, Caitlin impressively kicked Marley on the forehead, sending her near a pile of rocks. As she grabbed Marley's hair, she slammed her head towards the rocks, making it bleed a little.

"How do you like that, bitch!?" Caitlin yelled, being aggressive.

After a minute, Caitlin stopped as Marley ran towards her stuff to get it, crying. As Marley ran off, Caitlin said, "You better run like the pathetic bitch you are, slut!"

"Well done, Caitlin," Ash said.

"Now where were we?" Caitlin said as she went towards her Ash.

As the trainers laid on top of each other again, they resumed their french-kissing.

The End


End file.
